A day with the Vamps
by hoodwinked
Summary: Bella feels bad for spending yesterday with Jake and them at the fair. So she chooses to hang out with the vampires today. What will the do? Read the story. READ Bella Goes to the Fair With the Werewolves first! Review please or I wont continue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is going to be a good one. (: I can feel it in my bones: DD I know you are totally excited, try not to pee your pants though.**

**My inspiration for this story is the Sharpest Lives: MCR**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. That is Stephenie Meyer's **

**READ Bella Goes to the Fair with the Werewolves first. Or the beginning of this story wont make sense.**

Chapter 1

…-cough-

Bella drove home from her day with Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Claire at the fair happily. She was relived to get away from Jacob after that final ride. She really wished that she didn't promise that. Now it was going to be awkward seeing Edward later. He would get back from his family's hunting trip in the morning, Charlie would be gone fishing, and Edward would want to know about her day. Bella shuddered. She left her warm truck and walked inside.

Charlie was lying on the couch watching some sports game.

"Dad, I'm home," said Bella peeking into the living room.

Charlie looked up at her and smiled. He did prefer Jacob over Edward so he was smug that Bella spent the day with Jake. "How was your day?"

"It was…interesting." Before he could say anything else she also added. "But I'm really tired. I think I am going to go to bed."

Charlie nodded and turned his attention back to the game. Bella almost ran up the stairs. She was excited to get to sleep. No, not because she's a weirdo, but because the sooner she fell asleep the sooner she would see Edward the next day. She knew that Edward knew she was with Jacob, because Alice can't see werewolves. So lying was out. He would find out soon enough anyways.

Bella changed into her favorite old sweats and t-shirt and got into bed. She was a little worried so it took awhile for sleep to find her, and when it did she had the oddest dream.

**Bella's Dream: **

She was cowering in the corner of her room flinching away from Edward who looked like he was going to bite her head off.

"You rode on the _tunnel of LOVE _with him?! How could you _do_ that Bella?! I love you! And you apparently love _Jacob Black_." He spat when he said the name.

"No! I love you! Not Jacob, you!" Bella squeaked back. All of a sudden a pebble hit her window. Edward and Bella walked towards it and opened it.

Jacob was down there on the ground standing in the light that came from Bella's window in a suit and tie. He had a rose in his hand he got down on one knee and started singing. "_I got to feel you in my bones again! I'm all over you! I'm not over you! I wanna taste you one more time again! I'm all over you! I'm not over you! This life is way to shor-…long! To get caught up and all mixed up when I just want you to love me back! Why can't you just love me back?" _

Bella Groaned. Edward on the other hand was glowering at Jacob.

"Okay…I believe you Bella," said Edward.

"You…you do?" Bella seriously doubted this.

"Yes, I do or he wouldn't be asking for you to love him back." Edward shrugged.

"So, so you're not mad?"

"He's not mad but I am!" Emmet appeared out of now where, he was now standing in her doorway.

"Why are you mad Emmet?" Bella was just going to ignore the fact that he wasn't there like 5 seconds ago. Vampires were unbelievably fast.

"Because you didn't take me to the fair!" Emmet stamped his foot and whined. Alice all of a sudden walked in her bottom lip jutting out.

"I knew this was going to happen, you never invite me ANYWHERE do you Bella? Well no where fun." She sat down on the end of her bed.

"I know me either. I would love to go to the freaking fair, but NOO Bella just can't be scene in public with me." Emmet ranted. "What's wrong with me Bella? Am I to ugly, to stupid, to not _human_?" Emmet made the last remark as sarcastic as possible.

"Yea, Bella! Why didn't we go to fair? Huh? Do you hate us?!" Edward roared.

_This wasn't right. Edward wouldn't be mad. Emmet, well might be, but why's he in my room, he's never been to my house before. Alice would find the fair a little degrading she would probably prefer shopping. This isn't _real _I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! _Bella thought. She woke.

Bella was tangled tight in her blankets; she must have been twisting and turning a lot during her night mare. She shuddered, and then looked around. Edward was there. _uh- oh _she thought.

"Tunnel of love?" he asked. Bella gulped.

**A/N: Wee! Every one was so dissapointed when I ended me last story, so here this one is. Like I always say...'the first chapter can never be funny' (: so, Tune in for chapter two. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay. I am going to write right now because I have nothing better to do. This one goes out to all the Jacob haters. 3**

**I Do not own twilight…yo. **

Chapter 2

What to do?

Bella cringed, ready to meet Edward's entire wrath. Why wouldn't he yell at her for riding the Tunnel of LOVE with Jacob? Why _shouldn't_ he leave her for forever? Bella felt Edward sit down on the edge of her bed and heard him sigh. She opened her eyelids a smidgen to see he had his head in his hands.

"I didn't want to you know," Bella said in her defense. "He tricked me into it."

Edward looked at her. Bella was surprised to see he was smiling his most perfect crooked smile. A/N: Fan girl sigh here.

"And how did that filthy…_dog_ trick you into riding the tunnel of love with him?"

Bella shrugged. "Well…he made me promise to ride _before_ he told me what we were riding." Bella felt herself go red, it sounded so stupid when said out loud.

Edward laughed out loud. "And you fell for it?"

Bella glared at her bed sheets. "We can't all read minds."

Edward ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek. "And if you don't mind me pointing out…you _are_ only human," He snickered under his breath. Bella sighed. "Anyways we should get going."

"…Why? What are we doing?"

"Well Alice saw that you spent all of yesterday with a bunch of mangy mutts so she thought we should get a turn."

"Edward…can you at least try to refrain from bagging on the werewolves. They're my friends too," Bella replied. She didn't like the fact that her boyfriend…Edward, didn't like her best friend…Jacob.

Edward sighed and laughed again. "Well, I'll give you some human time to get dressed," He stood up fluidly and jumped out her window.

Bella got up from bed and walked to her closet. She didn't feel like taking time to get an outfit Alice would approve of so she grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She grabbed her brush and tried to detangle the rats nest. Once she was finished getting ready Edward was back in her room.

"Ready to go now Bella?"

Bella sighed while looking in the mirror. "I s'pose."

Edward was behind her in an instant. He leaned towards her ear and whispered. "You're beautiful." And he kissed her jaw.

Bella got out of the car while Edward opened the door for her. "Thanks," She said. She looked up at the Cullen house; it was as beautiful and as grand as ever. She and Edward walked hand and hand up to the house.

Before they even made it up the porch steps Alice swung the door open. And with a smug smile in a mystical voice she said.

"I knew you would be arriving…my children."

Edward rolled his eyes at her and kept walking.

"So what are we going to do today Alice?" Bella wondered.

"Well, the decision hasn't been made yet…so idk," Alice answered.

"Did you just say idk?" Emmet asked.

"MCE," (Most Certainly Emmet.) She answered.

Emmet shrugged and answered. "OIC TFTU," (Oh I see thanks for the update.)

"STOP!" Jasper spazzed. "ever since…'texting' was invented I could never understand chat speak."

Emmet stuck his tongue out at him. "STBU." (Sucks to be you.)

Jasper snarled.

"Anyways," Bella interjected before things could go from bad…to worse. "I think we should decide what we are going to do today."

They all sat in a circle on the floor in front of the TV. Yes, even Rosalie.

"I say we go to the zoo!"

They all sighed at Emmet.

"What?! The zoo sounds fun," Emmet replied.

"Emmet, what is _at_ the zoo?" asked Jasper.

"…Animals."

"And what do we 'eat' Emmet?" Edward further inclined.

"…Anima- …Oh, I get it. Well scratch that. Next idea."

They sat puzzled.

**A/N: What will they choose? XDD Sorry there isn't enough Eddie in the second part, I love to make Emmet talk too much.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
